Best Worst Day
by Jakaynne
Summary: Chris hasn't been having have the best day and finally he blows in an argument with Martin. Takes place after "The Other Martins" [One-Shot]
"BOO!"

"AH!" Chris yelled, jumping ten feet in the air. He glared at his brother who was doubling over in laughter.

"Today…really…is my day!" Martin said in gasps as he tried to catch his breath.

There's that sentence again, he just had to keep adding salt to the wound. Today really was not Chris' day. He got rotten applesauce on his shirt, backed up into a tree causing an apple to hit his head, a Purple _Martin_ kept dive-bombing him, found a Pine _Marten_ (even though that would have been fine if he actually got to creature-adventure with it), he lost his CPS vest and almost fell to his death. Not to mention his brother kept teasing about it was his day and named their animal friends after himself. And he still hasn't found any creature named Chris! And when he stepped out of the Tortuga to get some air and clear his head, Martin just had to show up. This was _definitely_ not his day.

"Hello," Martin waved his hand in front of Chris' face, "Earth to Chris, are you there brother?"

Chris roughly smacked his hand away and crossed his arms, refusing to look at him. Martin's eyes widened.

"Hey Chris...are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh I'm just perfect, _Martin_ ," he replied venomously. Martin noticed his hostile tone and instinctively became concerned.

"You're acting weird," Martin says, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Oh am I now? I'm so _sorry._ I shouldn't ruin _your_ perfect day!" Chris yells with his face turning hot. Martin narrows his eyes and steps forward.

"Is this because of the creatures named Martin?"

Chris huffed, "Would you stop saying it already?! I'm getting sick of it…just like I'm getting sick of you!"

Martin immediately stumbled back like Chris physically punched him. He eyes hardened and his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Fine! Since that's how you feel then don't talk to me!" Martin growls and stomps into the Tortuga.

Chris stared after him, a storm of emotions thundering in him but the anger and frustration took over his sadness and regret. He sat down angrily, letting out a noise of frustration. Why didn't his brother understand why he was upset?

 _Maybe because you didn't tell him_ , a voice reminded Chris. He groaned and shut his eyes tightly. He really wasn't mad at Martin himself, but just irritated at how he could be so happy while Chris was the opposite. _That's why you need to tell him. He's your brother, he'll understand._

Martin should be the one apologizing; he's the one who kept taunting me! Chris argued back. _He didn't know it was affecting you like this. If you just tell him how you feel, he would apologize._

"Chris?" A voiced called interrupting his argument with himself. He looked up to see Koki walking toward him.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly. Koki was unnerved and she sat down next to him. He turned his head to dodge her searching eyes.

"Martin told us what happened."

Chris felt himself getting riled up again, "And he probably said how I started it but even I couldn't ruin his _perfect_ day."

"Nope. Actually, he was pretty distraught saying that he didn't know what he did wrong and if did know he would've quickly tried to fix it."

Chris softened but still refused to look at her in the eye. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, he did. But then that would mean he was in the wrong and he didn't want to see her scolding/disapproving stare.

"In fact he started crying…kind of like you did when you lost your Creature Power Suit earlier."

Chris felt like a knife had stabbed through his heart. He had started balling over his vest and now Martin was crying that they had gotten in an argument? Guilt wrenched at his heart and he swallowed hard.

"But then Martin got it back for you and you didn't even say thank you. No, you turned down his offer to go creature adventuring and instead go and "hold" your Creature Power Suit like it was the closest thing to you."

Chris physically flinched away from her; the knife driving deeper into his heart. Her tone wasn't accusing, which he would deserve, no, it was confused and worried. Sympathetic, almost…and that just made it worst.

"He wanted to spend the day with you, having fun together. But you continue to be negative and then turned down his offer to creature adventure together _after_ he gave you your vest back."

A lump formed in Chris throat and he blinked back the wetness forming in his eyes.

"He even saved your life, but I bet you didn't even say thank you for that," she said her tone now having a twinge of accusation. Chris balled up his fists and squeezed his eyes shut to keep himself from crying out.

"I-I'm sorry," he said hoarsely.

"No," Koki stated not satisfied, "You should not be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to your _brother_ , who is currently thinking he's the worst one ever."

Chris wanted to yell at her, demand who she thinks she is to be telling him what to do. He's a grown-up and he could make his own decisions.

"I c-can't," he whimpered.

"Chris, look at me…now!"

Chris forced his head in her direction and saw the caring eyes of a friend. Koki set her jaw determinedly.

"You can and you will."

"No," he moaned, "He's already mad at me. I messed up…I'm the worst brother ever!" He couldn't stop the tears from escaping now.

"You will be if you don't go and make things right between you two…or maybe you don't care about him at all. After all…you are "getting sick" of him."

Chris winced at the blow and his tears increased.

"No! He's my b-brother. I w-would never!" He sobbed.

"Then tell him!" Koki yelled, pulling him by his collar, "Tell him all what you told me. Tell him you're sorry and you're grateful for everything he does for you!"

"Okay…okay, I will," Chris repeated over and over vigorously nodding his head in between his weeping. Koki let go of him.

"Now, compose yourself because I doubt Martin would even be able to understand you. And then you're going to go talk to your brother."

Chris nodded and wiped his eyes. Koki set her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly. She smoothed down her shirt and turned and walked away leaving Chris to ponder what the heck just happened.

* * *

Chris found Martin in the garage, sitting in the Createrra, with his head pressed up against the steering room. Hearing Chris approach, Martin looked up and quickly jumped out the car and started to walk toward the exit. Chris intercepted him.

"Out of my way, _Chris_ ," Martin demanded. Chris flinched at the way he spit his name out like it was poisonous. He shook his head. Up close he could see the redness in Martin's eyes indicating he was crying. Chris swallowed a lump that started to form in his throat.

"Martin, I have to talk to you."

Martin rolled his eyes, "What happened to you being sick of that name and of _me_?"

Chris shook his head and pleaded with him, "I was lying, Martin. I didn't mean it, I swear. Please…can we talk?" Chris saw that Martin was having a mental argument with himself. "Please," he repeated.

"Fine," Martin said irritated and crossed his arms, "Then talk."

Chris gulped.

"I'm…sorry-"

Martin snorted and interrupted him, "Did Koki make you come apologize? I told her not to talk to you." He said that last part more to himself.

"No!" Chris protested, "I am-"

"And what if I don't want your apology, huh?"

Chris was speechless.

"What if I don't care that you don't like me? What if I don't care if we make up? Maybe I'm getting sick of you too," he yelled advancing on the younger Kratt who cowered away.

"Y-you don't mean that," Chris spluttered trying his best not to start crying again. Martin's face hardened and he stepped closer, nothing but anger in his face.

"I mean it! And you better come to deal with it brother," he growled before starting to walk toward the exit again.

Chris quickly pursued him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back around.

"Let go of me," Martin seethed.

"No!" Chris yelled and tightened his grip when Martin started to struggle to pull away.

"No," he repeated, "I'm never going to let you go. I'm could never deal with you being mad at me because I was acting stupid. I could never get sick of you, brother. I'm really and truly am sorry. I should have never said those things."

"But you did and it still hurts," Martin pointed out bitterly. Chris bit his lip.

"I know. I took my frustration out on you and that was wrong. You never have done anything to sincerely hurt me on _purpose_ and I shouldn't have treated you like you have. I guess I was being jealous; everything was going so well for you and you was so happy and I wanted you to feel my frustration that I felt," Chris' eyes stayed locked onto Martins even though they were quickly filling with tears, "And I really am sorry. Instead of acting like your brother, I was acting like a horrible friend. Even though I don't deserve your forgiveness, I _beg_ you to _please_ forgive me because you're the most important thing in my life."

Martin looked away; tears on the verge of over spilling in his own eyes. Martin knew he couldn't stay mad at his brother, that's why he wanted to leave so quickly. Besides, he knew Chris' apology was genuine.

Chris took Martin's act of turning away from him that he wasn't going to be forgiven. He sniffled and bowed his head in shame and disappointment.

"I understand why you wouldn't forgive me," he sighed sadly. Martin looked at him startled.

"I never said that!" He exclaimed. Chris looked up at his older brother with widened eyes. Martin cleared his throat, "I mean…I never said that."

Chris opened his mouth to ask did that mean what he thought but Martin continued speaking.

"I'm sorry too."

Chris' jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting _that_.

"W-what?" He stuttered. Martin gave him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry for my behavior today. I shouldn't have kept taunting you when you clearly was upset and annoyed."

Chris dismissed it with the wave of his hand, "Brothers tease each other, its normal."

Martin shook his head, "But you clearly didn't like it. And when I came back and saw how you were upset, instead of inquiring on what was wrong and persisting, I got angry and walked off."

"But you didn't do anything-"

Martin gave him a look.

"…but I forgive you anyway," Chris reluctantly finished. Martin nodded in approval.

"And I forgive you too brother of mine."

"Martin…thank you," Chris said looking intently at him. Martin tiltled his head.

"For what?"

"You got my vest back-"

Martin shrugged.

"-and you saved my life," he said carefully watching Martin's face. Martin raised his eyebrow.

"We are brothers; of course I'm going to save you when you're in trouble!" He cried out like it was obvious.

"Yeah…and you always prove that you would be there for me."

"The same goes for you too," Martin replied with the same amount of emotion that Chris did.

Chris smiled and tackled his brother in a tight hug. Martin was taken back for a second before wrapping his arms around his little brother and returned the embrace just as tight.

"I love you, Martin," Chris mumbled into his brother's shirt. Martin set his head on top of Chris' and smiled.

"I love you too, bro."

They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes not loosening their grip on each other. Chris broke the silence.

"Are thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That you can stop hugging me now," Martin teased. Chris chuckled at the reference to what he had said earlier that day.

"No…I think we should go first ease the crew minds and tell them everything is alright."

"And then?" Martin asked.

"And then find out what creature we should find next," Chris said hopefully. Martin gave his brother a loving squeeze before letting go.

"Well then let's go," he said. They started walking, side by side.

"Hey Chris, we should find some animals that have your name," Martin suggested.

Chris shook his head, "I already looked, there isn't any."

"Aw come on. Let's look again…how about Chrisodile?" Martin lightly bumped his shoulder against Chris'.

"No Martin," Chris said rolling his eyes and playfully shoved Martin.

"RhinoceChris?"

"Already thought of that."

"HippopotaChris?"

"Thought of that too."

"Oh come on…those are my best ones. How about…Donkey-Chris?"

Chris' eyebrows drew together, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does! You do act like an-"

"Martin!" Chris glared at him, trying to keep the smile from creeping on his face.

"Donkey! I was going to say donkey," Martin smiled with feigned innocence.

"Sure you were," Chris shook his head. Martin smirked and wrapped his arm around the younger Kratt's shoulder. Chris smiled widely at his brother silently thanking Koki for forcing him to apologize to his brother/best friend. Sure they would have disagreements but they would always pull through, always. Besides, today turned out not to be as bad as he thought. In fact, it's probably his best worst day ever.

* * *

 **AN: So I thought of this after watching the new episode: "The Other Martins" I noticed that throughout the episode Chris was either annoyed/sad. And when Martin saved his life and got his vest back, neither times did Chris say thank you. So I wanted to make a one-shot about him actually thanking his brother. It turned out a little more dramatic/antsy than I intended but hopefully it was still good. So drop a review below and tell me what you think. :)**

 **Sorry for any errors you might find. I tried to make them stay in character but come on. They are brother so they don't** _ **always**_ **get along.**

 **Stay awesome!**

 **Until next time…**


End file.
